young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Breakdown
Breakdown (ブレイクダウン, Bureikudaun) is almost crippled by a persistent paranoia, especially when he is in crowds, despite a level of skill to match any Decepticon warrior's. He is much happier working alone, away from the eyes he is sure are watching him at every moment. That said, he is quick to come at Megatron's call, as his fear of his powerful leader may be the only thing outreaching his agoraphobic tendencies. After spending most of his time on Cybertron in a smaller form, the scout later upgraded to a bulkier, more threatening body following a clash with Bulkhead, a clash which initiated a heated rivalry between the two. Breakdown has brought that rivalry to present-day Earth, where he assists Knock Out in his various misdeeds. The two have become good friends in their long partnership, and seem to value each other as much as any pair of friends could. Since joining the war on Earth, Breakdown has proven to have some quite intriguing depths to his character, besides his deep friendship with Knock Out. He doesn't treat the cannon fodder Vehicons as such, and even chats to them about romance and is sure to thank them for their hard work. He also has a healthy dose of respect for his foes, as well as gratitude. However, these noble traits are tempered by his boisterous temper; always eager to join a fight or pound some dents into someone. That temper of his could get him killed one day... Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Adam Baldwin (English), Atsushi Imaruoka (Japanese) Breakdown is more than happy to take any mission Megatron assigns him – especially if it means a chance to take on Bulkhead. The two big bruisers have had a beef for a long time, but Breakdown means for it to end on Earth, once and for all Breakdown is very similar in appearance to Bulkhead, with both being the same class of Transformers. He is primarily blue, with a silver secondary color. His optics and lights are an orange color. His Earth vehicle mode is armored all-terrain vehicle. Attributes: Gallery Personality Breakdown is loyal to Megatron and the Decepticon cause, though not as firmly as Soundwave. His loyalty clouded his judgement, evident when he was saved by an Autobot shortly before his death, which left an open question of Decepticons siding with Autobots. And a question of Decepticons having the capacity for change. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Dreadwing **Knock Out **Soundwave Family Neutral *Starscream *Airachnid *Predacons **Predaking Rivals *Bulkhead Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Unicron Weapons and Abilities In vehicle mode, he possesses a missile launcher that can only fire one missile at a time, but is employed to great effect by Breakdown. In robot mode, Breakdown tends to fight with his fists, but can deploy a hammer arm if additional power is needed. Weaknesses History Breakdown had a long history with the Autobot known as Bulkhead, to the point one would call them "archenemies". During their rivalry, Breakdown caused Bulkhead great pains. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons